1 Threat
by Conrad2134
Summary: What if Percy never made it to Camp Halfblood and instead joined Kronos as his personal assassin? What if this was during the 2nd Titan war in which Percy fought against the Olympians instead of fighting with them? More chapters coming soon and Rated T for later tortures in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : All Rights go to Rick Riordon.**

** Chapter 1 : Annabeth's POV**

I was currently at a council meeting on Olympus about the the #1 threat to us in the 2nd Titan War. You would think it is Kronos but it isn't. It is an mysterious assassin that is working on the enemy side that has currently killed more demigods from Camp Halfblood then I had killed monsters. And saying that, that means this assassin is very dangerous. His name is Percy Jackson. He is a Son of Poseidon and is also our worst enemy. He is very killed with throwing knives, swords, and daggers. He can defeat 50 campers with just 2 daggers without breaking a sweat. Umm not saying he did *cough *cough. Anyways we were at this meeting about this man and how to get rid of him. As campers we don't stand a chance. As gods they are not allowed to interfere with mortal affairs. Because of this we were leaning towards sending the Hunters.

"Father we can take on this assassin without any casualties. We are more skilled then the campers, and with over 3000 years of experience in some of us." The council nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes but you know how dangerous this demigod is. He has defeated 50 campers with just 2 daggers."

_ "_But he is a mere _boy _and can be defeated by at least 15 Hunters if not less." The council sighed at the overconfidence Artemis was showing.

"Okay fine, but I want this man alive. You are permitted to "hurt" him but you must bring him back alive is that clear?" Zeus commanded.

"Yes Father crystal clear. We will have your prisoner in under a week." And with that Artemis flashed out.

"Hades I want you to prepare the worst tortures available to make this assassin talk. Just make sure he doesn't die in the process."

"Of course. I've been wanting to try these new "eaten alive" tortures but didn't find anyone guilty enough to earn them. But this man is surely worthy enough," Hades said dreamily. Then flashed out as well

"TMI. And also Athena, prepare a cell at Camp Halfblood to house this man."

"Consider it done Father." And with that she flashed out also.

_This is getting a little repetitive. _ I thought.

"The meeting is dismissed. We will meet back again after Artemis captured the man." _If she captures the man._ I thought.

**Disclaimer : Sorry for the short chapter I am just so busy today. I will get a longer chapter out tomorrow. Enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not and will not ever own PJATO. And also here's the new chapter I promised you. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 2 : Percy's POV**

I am Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. Most wanted man by the Olympians. And most dangerous killer available to Kronos. I was currently set up at my camp out in the forest near Manhatten (also the place where Camp Halfblood and Mount Olympus are stationed). I am known to all as The Assassin. I know sort of cheesy but it is right to the point. Now you are probably wondering why I am out here right? Well Kronos sent me on a mission to take out Athena the Goddess of Wisdom. With her out the Olympians will not have their best strategist and will certainly lose the war. I was going to move out when I heard a sound. Then some whispering and finally the tell tale sounds of bows being drawn. _Hunters of Artemis_ I thought. I quickly stood up in a stance (that I created myself) and brought out 2 throwing knives. I waited. 5 minutes past and I can now hear nothing as the sounds of the wild came back. I quickly started to pack my camp (which mind you wasn't very much, just a small collaspable tent and a backpack). Once I was done I turned around to leave only to find myself with a dagger at my neck and 15 Hunters surronding me in a semi circle. _Checkmate_ I thought. I tensed up and so did the Hunters who were probably informed of what I can do.

"You are coming with us _boy_," said the Hunter who was holding her dagger at my throat. She was about 5 foot 7. And looked to be around 17 but I knew she could be way, way older. She had brown eyes, and long blonde hair.

"Unless you treat me with proper respect I am not moving anywhere," I stated. She took it hard and was about to slid the knife across my throat when somebody yelled,

"Elizabeth stop!" I turned to the speaker who was looked to be 12. She had piercing silver eyes, thick auburn hair, and was to say the least beautiful.

"We are required to bring this man to Zeus remember?" She said in such a commanding tone that I knew she had to be Artemis, because of the silver eyes and tone of voice.

Elizabeth stopped a millimetre away from claiming blood and when she did I grabbed her wrist, made her drop the dagger, then brought up my own and put it against her neck, again a millimetre away from claiming blood. All the Hunters dropped their bows knowing that I can kill the Hunter "Elizabeth" if I had any reason too. Artemis looked furious (along with all the Hunters) that a mere _boy_ had one of their Hunters in a position to be killed.

"Now listen here. Unless you want your own to die you need to get on your stomach and have your hands behind your back. And also throw all your weapons in a pile to the left of me," I commanded.

They didn't want to, I can tell by the looks in their eyes but in the end they complied. As much as they wanted to kill me they couldn't risk the life of their sister. As soon as they did what they were asked/ordered to do, I felt a presence behind me. I whipped around to face another hunter who I quickly and swiftly broke her neck with my foot all the while having my dagger against Elizabeth's neck. I knew I did something wrong there because of a not so pretty glint in the other Hunter's eyes. Their eyes were nearly glazed over with fury. Artemis looked like she would kill every man in the world if she could. I slowly started choking Elizabeth which made the Hunters know that if they tried anything Elizabeth would pay the price.

"If I run into anyone of you again I will knock you out and bring you to Kronos himself and let him do whatever he wants to do with you," I threatened. The Hunters knew that I was telling the truth just by the sound of my voice and the look in my eyes. I knocked out Elizabeth with a pressure point and while grabbing my backpack, I ran so fast that it would make Uzain Bolt look like he was crawling. The Hunters stood no chance in capturing me and instead tried to keep the Hunter with the broking neck alive. And judging from the cries of outrage I guess she just died. After that the Hunters and Artemis finally gave chase. I was so focused on running that I didn't notice that I came out of the woods and into a place that looked familiar. I wracked my memory to see where I have seen this place before, after a minute or two I finally found out it was Camp Halfblood. _Uh oh _I thought as I was quickly surrounded by campers and Hunters. I activated my shield by twisting a ring which was a gift from Kronos. The ring is made magical so I couldn't loose it even if I wanted too and was also indestructable. It looked like a plain gold ring but when I twist it, it makes a shield around me that can only go away if I twisted the ring again. Only the Titans can go through the shield which surrounded me like a dome. The only bad thing was that I was not allowed to move outside the dome. Meaning where I activated it, it will only have the shield there and the shield will not move with me. As I sat down someone asked,

"Who are you?"

I turned to a 16 year old girl. She had curly blonde hair, stormy gray eyes, and a face that told you she was a daughter of Athena. Yes they did look that alike. I answered, "Percy Jackson."

Everyone gasped then suddenly turned furious. I almost laughed at the sudden mood change, from curiosity to shock then anger. I then started to unpack my backpack and set up my small tent. I know you are thinking, _Are you crazy? You are surrounded by people who want to kill you and you are concerned about making camp? In the middle of the enemy camp? _Well to answer your questions, the answers are no, yes, and yes. But don't worry if you are confused because just about everyone here except for the stormy gray eyed girls and boys are also confused.

"Why did you do it?" I turned to the same girl and asked,

"Why did I do what?"

"Kill my friends and family from this camp!"

"Look I know why everyone here would like to kill me. But I am just to valuable to Kronos. You wouldn't think that he would of left his right hand man to camp out in the woods without a purpose did you?" As I said that I brought out a remote control with one big red button on it.

"Now this is a button," everyone rolled their eyes at the obvious statement, "a button that will blow up the C4 explosive under this camp." After I said that everyone paled and some even fainted.

"If you want to stand a chance in this war let me go and I will give you the remote." To everyone that sounded like a very even proposal. Let the very dangerous man go then have the remote that can squash any chances of them being able to win the war. But what they didn't call was my bluff. I just had the remote on me because I thought I could use it in a situation like this. If it where to happen. And guess what? It did. They agreed to give me a 1 minute head start which was more then I needed. But before I gave them the remote I noticed that something was missing. The one girl who had asked me who I was wasn't there anymore. And also the look on the campers faces told me they knew something I didn't. Before I gave them the remote I quickly pulled back.

"You think you can trick me that easily eh?" The look of shock instantly appeared on the camper's and Hunter's faces. They knew that I saw their trick. What they were going to do was that the moment I stuck out my hand out of the shield to give them the remote the currently invisible girl would chop off my hand which will eventually lead me to die from blood loss. _Kill to birds with one stone _I thought. A second later the girl appeared again obviously angry that her plan didn't work.

_Well this is going to take a while _I thought then went into my tent to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything. And also thank you lituneantofartemis for the idea of a percabeth.**

** Chapter 3 : Percy POV**

When I woke I was met with a very funny sight. The campers literally surrounded me with war machines, traps, archers, guards, and a small wall. It was so surprising I almost fell onto the floor laughing, key word there being _almost._ I still laughed but I did not ROFL.

"What's so funny?" I found myself staring at the same girl who tried cutting of my hand the other day.

"Oh nothing," I said while keeping my face stoic and emotionless.

"Sure." Her face told me she did not believe me for 1 second.

"What do you want anyways?"

"I was ordered here to guard you incase you tried running away or tried something funny."

"Wait a minute what about the explosives?" She looked like she was about to laugh but managed to cover it with a cough.

"What about it?"

"Umm I can make the camp go bye bye?" She snorted.

"Yeah right last night before you went into your tent you dropped the remote and when it hit the ground button first it didn't do a thing. And if you don't believe me look at the ground." I did of course and sure enough there was the button. _Crap._

_ "_Now since you clearly can't get out of here alive how about you just hand yourself over and accept the consequences?"

"No way." She almost looked kind of relieved when I said that as if she knew what would happen if I did give myself up.

"Well hope you don't starve," she said as she pointed to my food supply which was pretty low. There was probably enough food and water to last me another day or two if I'm careful.

"Thanks for the warning."

"No problem." As she left I started planning my escape. And here was my plan. Run. I know perfect right? Let's just hope I won't get caught.

**Annabeth's POV**

_Man, Percy is so dense. _I thought. _He didn't know that he would be interrogated for information the moment he steps out of his shield. _As I walked away I shuddered as I thought about some of the "methods" the gods have waiting for the interrogation. And that was when I heard the conch horn. _Crap he actually thought he could get away. _As I ran to where he was at I saw him jump over the small wall and start sprinting towards the boundary. He was fast I will give him that but I was just able to catch up with him because of my training at camp. When I got close enough to tackle him I did. He went down hard with my knife at his neck and me sitting on him. After about 2 minutes the rest of the campers came and held his arms and his legs. Percy struggled but quickly stopped as Clarisse punched him hard in the chest breaking some ribs.

"And that is only the beginning punk."

They started to carry him to the interrogation room. I was wondering why he didn't activate his shield then I remember he couldn't reach his other hand because the campers had Percy's hands as far away from each other as possible.

Once we reached the room they tied him down with celestial bronze handcuffs to the chair then left and then Chiron went to the otherside of the table in wheelchair form and began to interrogate Percy. I was in the corner of the room watching the whole thing.

"Tell us what you know."

"In your dreams motherf**ker." I never seen Chiron mad before but now I know why you should never get him mad. He went up to Percy and with a knife cut a long deep cut along the whole length of his arm. Percy shuddered in pain but managed not to scream out.

"When talking to me you will speak with respect." Percy nodded slightly and I didn't blame him. No one would want to get a cut like the one on Percy's arm.

"Now where is Kronos located?" Percy kept silent and it earned him another long gash on the other arm. This went on until there wasn't a single limb left that didn't have a cut or gash.

"You are strong willed I will give you that but this is only the beginning," Chiron said in such a menacing way that I flinched. Percy was looking pale after the blood loss but still didn't talk. Even a idiot could tell he was loyal to death to Kronos.

That was when Hades came in with a cart covered in cloth. As he approached Percy, Hades took of the cloth revealing syringes, scalpels, and tools that looked to be created to inflict the most pain. I could only stand 5 minutes of Percy's screams of agony as Hades applied the tools with surgical precision. As I walked out I thought _No one deserves that even if they were as bad as Percy. _But you just had to respect him for how long he lasted.

9 hours of constant torturing Percy didn't even have enough energy to whimper. Hades called me in saying that Percy was ready to talk and when I walked in I was horrified at the condition Percy was in. He had gashes, bruises, stab wounds, burns, and he even had one of his eyes missing. As I sat at the other end of the table it took all my strength not to retch right then and there.

"How are you feeling?" I just had to ask as a sentence starter.

"Like Sh**." I wasn't surprised by his answer because even the strongest of people can not stand torture from a professional like Hades. But I was surprised he could still speak. I knew it cost him a lot of energy because he could barely get the sentence out. I gave him some nectar and while he was drinking I asked,

"Are you ready?" He didn't answer so I just took it as the incentive to go on.

"Where is Kronos army located?"

"In a place called Aunty Em's." I jotted it down.

"Where is Kronos?"

"With his army."

"Who is his second in command?"

"Me." I kept on asking him questions but the answer most disturbing I found was when he said that while the gods are distracted with Typhon, Kronos would lead the battle against Manhatten and destroy the Olympians seat of power. And that, that would happen in 3 days time.

"Now that you have all your answers let me go." I was going to answer when there was 1 big flash in the room. We both immediately turned away and when we looked back we saw my mother Athena.

"No you will not leave, you will rot in the cell I made especially for you." I was about to object when my mom flashed out with the boy to the prison located in the basement of the big house. I knew this because I am my moms pride and joy so she tells me these things.

_Why did I want to defend this boy and let him go? _I thought at first it was because of pity but then I realized it was something much bigger. I sort of liked him. No scratch that I loved him. I didn't know why but I did. _Curse you Aphrodite. _And then next few days were tearing me apart as I was deciding to let this boy go or let him die.

It was a few day until I got my answer. I will let him...

**Disclaimer : Cliffy Mwahahaha. Sorry if I am not able to update tommorrow because I will be busy and might not have the time. But till then hold on and wait tight.**


End file.
